


UNluck of The Irish

by ChompJames



Series: Holiday Curse [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Casual Injury, Clumsy Waverly, F/F, Irish Nicole, Saint Nicole, St Patrick’s Day, Wayhaught - Freeform, inspired by real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: Waverly and Nicole take a trip to Ireland to visit family. What chaos could happen on St Patrick’s Day?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Holiday Curse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633618
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128





	UNluck of The Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @HaughtScot for an amazing real life experience she shared with me. 
> 
> And @blaneyface for helping with the Irish dialect.

_March 15th_

Flying on a Sunday was peaceful. At least that’s what Nicole had said as Waverly ducked and weaved and was trying with all her might to keep up with Nicole’s casually easy long stride in the busy airport. 

If this was peaceful Waverly could not fathom what carnage an airport held on a  _busy_ day. Luckily they had already checked their bags and with Nicole being as chivalrous as always, was carrying both her own and Waverly’s carryon bag. 

Wynonna had cackled and said that of course Nicole was a leprechaun when Nicole had showed up at their doorsteps with two tickets to Dublin Ireland for St Patrick’s day two weeks ago. Sheepishly Nicole shrugged and asked if Waverly wanted to accompany her for her yearly trip to visit her grandparents. First Waverly had cried because she was being asked to meet someone’s grandparents. Then she screamed out in excitement at being able to travel for the first time in her life. 

That’s how she found herself today trying to keep Nicole in her sight as a mob of people rushes in front of her. Frustrated she lets out a groan at an older gentleman who pauses in front of her and tilts his head. 

“Sorry. I’m stressed.” Waverly says in a form of an apology as she zips by him. She could barely see the fiery red hair that was mostly covered under neath a black beanie. 

Stomping her foot in a moment of childish weakness, Waverly yells out. “Baby!” 

Immediately she sees Nicole stop and spin around. Nicole’s face distorted in a mix of confusion and panic as she searches the crowd for Waverly. Finally those chocolate brown eyes land on her own and Nicole walks steadily across the linoleum floor until Waverly has to crane her neck to look up at Nicole. 

Waverly pouts, because she knows Nicole finds it amusing, and because she wants Nicole to listen to her. “Don’t leave me. My legs aren’t four feet long.” 

Those deep dimples popped on pristine ivory skin and Waverly felt herself fall a little more in...really like, with Nicole. 

“Neither are mine Waves.” Nicole jokes as she held her hand out. “Here, I won’t let go. Promise.” 

Waverly took it. Both the hand and the promise. Waverly had never trusted promises that much but ever since Nicole came into her life she was positive if Nicole had promised her the moon and stars, the next day they would be eloquently wrapped and on her bed. 

Finally making it to TSA Waverly can’t help but smile. Ireland. She was freaking going to Ireland! She’d never really been anywhere. Purgatory and the Big City was as far as she had traveled in her young age. Now here she was, about to hand her passport, ID, and ticket to the TSA agent. 

Nicole’s hand was steady and grounding her. A bit of anxiety and excitement coursing through her veins as she detached her hand to hand off her passport. The TSA agent looked bored as he checked her off and pointed her towards a line. 

Grinning wildly as she shuffled forward and waited for Nicole to join her in line. Taking her shoes and belt off she grabs a container when Nicole joins her. Together they put everything in the container and watch as it glides easily on the conveyor belt. 

The TSA agent points to Nicole to come through the full body scanner and as excited as she was Waverly starts to move at the same time. Honestly she’s not completely sure why. Excitement maybe? She felt her feet tangle with Nicole’s.

It wouldn’t take a genius to know what happened next. 

Nicole tripped over Waverly’s foot and within a second was sprawled out on the floor with a loud groan. A tiny pool of blood gathered where Nicole’s chin landed. 

“Oh shit.” Waverly exhaled as she watched Nicole gracefully get up and retrieve a yellow bandana from her back pocket to stop her bleeding chin. Even the TSA agent was silent. Nicole on the other hand just smiled and walked through the full body scanner as Waverly watched in embarrassment. 

_It had begun. Holiday Curse featuring St Patrick’s Day..._

Side stepping the small gathering of blood Waverly blushes as she waits for the body scanner to do its job. She felt the eyes of the TSA agent judging her. She just wanted to get through and examine the damage she had done to Nicole this time. 

Finally Waverly gets the ‘okay’ and she rushes towards Nicole whose already putting her shoes and belt back on one handed. 

“Let me see.” Waverly gently asks. 

Nicole smiles and tries to wave her off. “It’s not a big deal babe. A lil bit of blood never hurt anyone.” 

Except the yellow bandana was turning orange underneath Nicole’s chin. Almost bleeding through the thick material. “Please?”

Nicole agreed, only after they retrieved all their belongings and got out of the way, Waverly guided Nicole to a seat in a almost abandoned terminal. 

Waverly wasn’t the type to get squeamish but Nicole’s chin made her a bit queasy. “Oh baby. You need stitches.” 

The cut was deep. The bleeding wasn’t stopping and Waverly was sure she could see the whiteness of her chin bone. Waverly tried to gently touch around the cut but could tell it was hurting Nicole. She guided the bandana back to Nicole’s chin. 

Nicole stood up and readjusted both carryons across her back. “Good thing we’re in one of the only airports that have a doctors office.” 

Waverly took Nicole’s word for it as she followed behind. It was less busy near the terminals, everyone waiting in a seat or eating at a diner. Waverly was actually pretty hungry but dealing with Nicole’s chin was first on the priority list. 

It was odd walking through an airport and arriving at a bleach white, and the hygienic smell of a hospital, little doctors office. How Nicole knew about it Waverly had no idea.

It was quick. There was no one else in the tiny waiting room as Nicole was slowly bleeding to death. Once in a small room, a physician examined the deep cut with a hum. “I’ll inject you with some lidocaine and stitch it right up. No harm done.” 

Nicole lit up at that. Waverly was perplexed. “Why are you acting like this is just fine?”

Nicole smiled and a huge drop of blood fell on to the floor. “Baby. We’re going to Ireland. You’re going to meet my grandparents. Nothing could ruin this for me.” 

So sweet. So innocent. So.. _Nicole_. 

“I am sorry for that. I just got too excited.” Waverly said. 

Nicole laughed and a few more drops of blood pooled out of her chin and splattered on the floor. It was kinda gross and cool at the same time. “Both our faults I’m sure baby. It’s just a new scar. You’ve never complained about them before.  _In fact_ I do believe you pay extra attention to them.” 

The waggle of Nicole’s eyebrows made her blush. There was one scar on the inside of Nicole’s thigh that Waverly loved. She had always made sure to spend a little extra time there. Chicks dig scars.

With the physician back in the room, Nicole didn’t even budge or wince at all with the shot of lidocaine to her chin. She was brave like that. It was a intimidating needle that made Waverly shudder though. 

After six stitches, a nice chin bandaid, and a couple of painkillers for the flight they were on their way. Nicole was as good as new. There was still even enough time to grab a quick bite to eat before the plane started to board. 

Eagerly Waverly stood in line bouncing on her toes as people surrounded her. 

Nicole chuckled and sat on a seat. “Baby. C’mere!”

Waverly furrowed her brows but left her place in line. “What? Shouldn’t we be getting in line?”

Nicole just shook her head. “Why? We’re all going to the same place. No use being all crowded right now.” 

Nicole grabbed her and Waverly giggled as she fell into her lap. It was true. The plane wasn’t going anywhere yet. They may as well wait until the line died down. It’s not like they didn’t have assigned seats already or anything. 

Final boarding call is when Nicole and Waverly stopped making out in the middle of the airport and handed their tickets off before dancing down the runway. 

Greeted by a friendly stewardess Waverly can barely contain her excitement at being on her first plane ride ever. She stops suddenly when she realizes there’s people in their seat. Turning around slightly she whispers to Nicole “um, there’s people in our seats.”

Nicole was busy putting their carry ons in a overhead baggage bin and after closing it Nicole looks down. Looking over her head Nicole nods before getting in front of Waverly. Making sure to look at her ticket again to be sure she’s not wrong Waverly is  positive  their seats were being _stolen_. 

“Hi. I think you guys are in our seats.” Nicole says in a friendly tone.

It’s an older couple so Waverly is sure they’re probably hard of seeing. 

The older man retrieves his ticket and shows Nicole. Nicole’s mouth turns down as she looks at his ticket and Waverly feels her stomach drop. 

“Hmm...that’s odd.” Nicole says as she gives the man his ticket back. 

Waverly knew she just  _knew_ they shouldn’t have waited so long. They’d be in their seats and this couple would be the ones shit out of luck. 

“Ma’am?” Nicole says as she tries to get a flight attendants attention. “Our seats are occupied. They’ve got the same seats too.” 

“No worries.” The flight attendant says as she grabs both their tickets and heads towards the pilot. 

Waverly and Nicole are left to just stand around in a thin aisle as everyone else is already seated. She feels a little awkward but when Nicole smiles down at her she can’t help but smile back. 

Nicole was a calming factor in her life. Everything Nicole emitted was calm. It was endearing. It didn’t take long before the flight attendant came back with a sugary sweet smile plastered on her face. Waverly felt like bad news was coming, per the usual.

“Sorry about that. It seems like we overbooked our flight. No worries though. You’ve been upgraded to first class. Grab your carry on’s and follow me.” 

Waverly gasped and immediately opened the bin above their heads and then jumped when she watched a poorly secured suitcase fall out and bonked Nicole right on the head. 

“Shit. God, I’m sorry babe.” Waverly mumbled. 

Nicole gingerly patted the top of her head. “Ouch. That’s gonna knot quick. Headache is already starting too. Glad I didn’t take those painkillers yet.” 

Poor Nicole. Busted up chin and a knot on the top of her head. At least they were getting first class. 

Nicole secured their carry ons over her shoulders and put the offending suitcase back in its bin before taking Waverly’s hand and leading them both to the waiting flight attendant. 

This was Waverly first plane ride and it was going to be  _first class_?  She couldn’t believe her luck. Aside from busting Nicole’s chin and top of her head of course. 

“Holy shit...” they both said in unison as the flight attendant opened the first class curtain. 

There was only twenty seats and half of them completely empty. They walked ahead following the flight attendant and past a man completely reclined back in his chair watching TV. 

The flight attendant stopped and pointed to two chairs in the same row. No one else seated around them. “Once again we are so sorry for the inconvenience. Take a seat and we will be taking dinner and drink orders shortly.” 

“You take the window baby.” Nicole said as she placed both carry ons in their own bin. 

Waverly let out a excited yip as she plopped down in the spacious seat. Opening the window blind quickly. Not much of a sight so far just ugly tarmac but still... the fact that Nicole was letting her take the window and allowing her to see  _everything_ once they got in the air. 

It’s the little things like that. That made Waverly sure that she was falling hard and deep. She wasn’t sure if she would classify it as  _love_ yet. Really  _in like_ is what she liked to call it for now. 

With Nicole settling in the seat beside her Waverly couldn’t help but gently lean over and kiss those pretty lips. Soft and sweet and maybe just a little chapped. Waverly reached into her pocket and pulled out her strawberry chapstick before handing it over to Nicole. 

Nicole feigned offense before applying it and then refusing to give another kiss. “These lips are too smooth for you now baby.” 

Before she could reply back a flight attendant came to take their dinner order. Waverly and Nicole both opting for the vegan option and both opting for whiskey and ginger ale. 

The intercom system came to life as a video was shown about safety and what to do in case of an emergency. That’s when Waverly’s anxiety flooded her. She’d never experienced turbulence or taking off before. 

Wringing her hands and fingers Waverly feels sick to her stomach. “Baby? I feel like I’m gonna puke.” 

Quickly Nicole tries to calm her down. “At least there’s a bathroom here. Won’t be stuck standing in it in a wicker basket.” 

The memory is a funny one. Valentines Day up in a hot air balloon. It’s calms her nerves a bit but downing her whiskey and ginger ale and then Nicole’s when it arrives helps even more. In a sheepish shrug she apologizes for stealing Nicole’s drink. 

“ **_Good evening passengers. Captain has turned on the fasten you’re seat belt signs. We are ready for take off_ ** .” 

The intercom comes alive and dies out in seconds and the plane starts to move. 

With all her years of yoga and meditation you would think she’d be able to figure out a calming way to melt her anxieties away. Alas she had not. 

Nicole offered her a piece of gum for when her ears began to pop. The plane started moving a little faster. “Baby?  **Babe** .  _Hold my hand_ . Please.  **Oh God**. _**Hold my hand**_! ” 

She wasn’t screaming but the sharpness of her voice cut through the quiet of the cabin like a knife. Nicole grabbed her hand and Waverly squeezed.  **Hard**. 

_Breathe in and breathe out._

She kept repeating that mantra to herself. Blocking everything else out as she felt the plane lift into the sky. 

It was probably a good five minutes until Nicole’s hissing pierced through her mantra bubble. “Christ Waves. You’re squeezing my hand like you’re giving birth or something.” 

Waverly apologizes dropping Nicole’s hand quickly. When Nicole stretches her hand out it pops like bubble wrap. Instead of shying away though Nicole gently squeezes Waverly’s leg. 

“See? Everything’s alright babe. Look out the window.” Nicole said. 

Her anxious energy melted off her like vegan butter on a hot roll as she gleefully turned towards the window. It was magnificent. The land was just beautiful and the mountains still had snow on their peaks. 

She had to pinch herself for a reality check. She was really in first class on her way to Ireland right now. With her fiery red headed girlfriend. It was all too much for her as a wave of emotion crashed into her. Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks as the fasten your seatbelts sign was turned off. 

She clumsily undid her seatbelt and raced towards the bathroom. Nicole reached the door at the same time and Waverly allowed her in with her. With a congested sniffle and a cough Waverly sat on the toilet and tried a joke. “Ready to join the mile high club?”

Nicole blushed and Waverly coughed. “Of course you’ve already joined.” 

Jealously wasn’t pretty but neither was imaging her girlfriend wrist deep in someone else’s vagina. 

Nicole squatted to her eye level. “Hey. I was young and dumb. But never mind that, why are you crying?” 

Oh yeah. She had  _almost_ forgotten she was crying. “Just feeling like I don’t deserve all this. You. The trip. It’s just all so amazing.” 

She felt her chin being tipped up by Nicole’s thumb. “Waverly Earp. You are the most magnificent person I have ever met. If anyone deserves this it’s you.” 

Nicole’s lips hovered over hers and Waverly dove in. Deepening the kiss immediately and feeling a sense of relief as the weight of Nicole’s tongue on hers grounded her in a sense. 

A bit of turbulence shot Nicole forward and straddling Waverly’s lap. 

“Well...someone here is still a mile high virgin. You wanna pop that cherry baby?” Nicole whispered in her ear.

Waverly groaned and started unbuckling Nicole’s belt. Nicole stood quickly to help, pulling Waverly’s shirt up over her head. 

A loud  **clink** and * _ping_ * broke their concentration. 

“Shit. My watch.” Nicole panted.

Waverly looked between her legs at Nicole’s brand new Apple Watch sitting in the toilet. She went to reach for it but unfortunately her other hand slipped pushing the flush button. 

In an instant five hundred dollars went down the drain.  _Literally_. 

“ _ **That’s enough kids. Get back to your seats**_!!” 

Waverly was mortified. First she flushes Nicole’s expensive watch down the toilet and then they get busted trying to sneak a quickie on a plane. 

“My girlfriend was having a panic attack. That’s all. We’ll be out soon!” Nicole shot back as she rubbed her hands down her face. 

Waverly pulled her shirt back over her body as Nicole rebuckled her belt. “Sorry about your watch.” 

Nicole shrugged as she unlocked the door. “It’s replaceable.” 

Waverly smiled. Nicole always had a way of saying the right thing at the right time. 

“Hey. Think we can do it on the flight back?” Nicole asked excitedly.

Okay maybe not  _always_. 

Waverly giggled and smacked Nicole’s butt as they left the bathroom. “If you’re lucky.”

They made it back to their seats under the judgment of the flight attendants. Nicole complained of her headache and her chin starting to hurt so she opted for taking her pain killers. Waverly stared out the window until it got too dark to see anything. 

Together they reclined their seats, making use of the first class blankets and pillows. They kissed goodnight and both fell asleep holding hands. 

🍀☘️🍀☘️🍀☘️

_March 16th 7:46 AM_

Nicole was first off the plane with Waverly right on her tail. Ireland smelled different than America. She had always said it and her mom and dad laughed at her as a child. 

“Smells like potatoes.” Waverly had said when they reached the fresh air after picking up their luggage and rental car. 

Nicole couldn’t agree faster. “It’s weird right? I always say it smells like whiskey and potatoes.” 

Waverly laughed and helped load their luggage into the back of the car. They still had a hour drive ahead of them. “First things first. A genuine Irish breakfast!” 

Nicole knew exactly where she was taking Waverly. She went every year when she visited. It wasn’t a tourist spot, more known the the locals. Her grandpa had taken her when she spent her summers there as a child. 

“Don’t worry they’ve got some vegan choices too. Don’t hate me but I’m going full Irish. Sausages and eggs and baked beans and all.” Nicole exclaimed. 

She had naturally adopted into Waverly’s veganism. Every once in a while she would eat meat but there was no way she was passing up the chance to eat her favorites while in Ireland. 

As they got on the road Nicole couldn’t help but find Waverly absolutely adorable. 

“It’s so weird. Driving on this side of the road. There’s so many sheep here. Where are all the potato farms at?” 

Waverly was firing off question after question and Nicole was doing her best to answer them. She knew her grandparents would get a kick out of Waverly. 

Parking in the rundown parking lot Nicole smiles at Waverly. “Don’t make fun of me if my Irish accent comes out. It happens when I’m around it.” 

Waverly gasped. “You will get  _so_ laid if you start with an accent Haught.” 

Nicole just winked before exiting the car and opening Waverly’s door. Making their way into the tiny diner. 

It was loud. Just as she remembered. The hustle and bustle of the workers as they rushed them to a clean table. 

“So if ya’ see sometin’ ya like lemme know” And the waitress was gone. 

Waverly was frantically searching the menu as Nicole closed hers. Already knowing she was getting the full Irish breakfast. 

Waverly ordered a Irish breakfast tea along with a potatoe and mushroom and tomato casserole. The waitress winked as Nicole ordered the full Irish breakfast. 

“One of us are ya’? Tink’ I’ve seen ya before with ya granpappy.” 

Chuckling Nicole nods. “Yeah, every year we come here. Tis’ te best for a grand Irish breakfast.” 

Nicole isn’t too sure but she swears she hears Waverly moan softly from across the table. She was always a little self conscious of her Irish accent but Waverly sure seemed to appreciate it. 

“That was so sexy baby.” Waverly whispered.

“Just ya wait til’ we get downta me grandparents. It’ll be full on den.” Nicole whispered back before taking a sip of her tea. 

Breakfast arrived and Nicole dug in letting a loud moan out after taking a bit out of the juicy sausage link. “I’m sorry baby but this is delicious. It’s not putting you out is it?” 

“I’m waiting for you to put out.” Waverly mumbled.

Nicole felt Waverly’s foot traveling up her leg and thigh. Softly rubbing and featherlight touches. She could not wait to get her somewhere to absolutely wreck the woman in front of her. 

“Is this your fillie? Absolute’ gorgeous on tere!” A loud voice rang out.

It must’ve scared Waverly as Nicole felt full impart of her foot collide with her knee. Instant pain shot through her knee and down to her ankle. 

“For fecks sake!” Nicole yelped as her knees jumped and hit the table. Causing her to spill her plate all over herself. 

She looked a mess. Baked beans running down her shirt and sausage links collecting in her thigh gap. Yolk from the eggs somehow landing on her face. 

Waverly’s eye were huge and her mouth hung open. Nicole took a moment to calm herself. They had talked about this. The dreaded  _holiday curse._ She was fine. Her knee only hurt a little bit. She had a change of clothes in the car. 

Everything was fine. 

Smiling she tries to reassure Waverly of this. Her poor girlfriend was always so stressed when it came to accidentally injuring her. She can’t say she wouldn’t be the exact same if the shoes were switched though. She’d be mortified if she was accidentally injuring Waverly every holiday. 

“Waves. Waverly. Baby. I’m fine. It’s alright. Me’ grandparents have a pharmacy pretty much at home. Plenty of medication to get me through the holiday.” Nicole tried to joke. 

Waverly grumbled but nodded anyway. “I’m gonna run out to the car quick and grab a change of clothes and then we can head out.” 

After changing into gray sweatpants and a black hoodie, washing her face as well as she could in the restroom sink, Nicole came out fresh as a daisy. Almost anyway. 

Still. She was excited. She wanted to share Ireland with Waverly. Everything about it. She hadn’t said those  _three little words_ yet. Wondering if three months was too early, but God did she know she felt it. She was utterly and hopelessly in love with Waverly. 

It didn’t matter to her if for the rest of their lives she would end up in a hospital waiting room during the holidays. As long as Waverly was there to make fun of the situation with her. She’d suffer through stitches and broken bones if she could love the girl every day of the year. 

Settling the bill and getting settled back in the car Nicole is as giddy as she can be. She  ached  for Waverly to meet her grandparents. 

“Ya know. Yer te’ first fillie I’m bringing home to me grandparents.” Nicole said drawing out her accent. It was worth the blush she got from Waverly in return. 

“Oh yeah? That special am I?” Waverly shot back.

Nicole grinned. “You are everything.” 

Waverly reaches forward brushing through her hair. “Left a little egg in your hair babe.” 

That’s what Waverly always did. Deflect. 

Nicole wasn’t sure what or more accurately  _who_ had been the selfish prick that beat down or never let Waverly’s confidence flourish but she hated whoever it was. 

Waverly truly was everything. Gorgeous and smart. Kind and sweet. Talented and God almighty  _that body_. Her beautiful hazel eyes were so reflective of the world. You could see every emotion in them. It felt like she could see straight into her soul. 

Nicole sighed and took Waverly’s hand into her own. Gently bringing it up to her lips to lay a kiss on every knuckle. “I can’t wait to show you how amazing you truly are. What you deserve. Cause you deserve it all.”

“You make me believe that. I can’t thank you enough for that.” Waverly said. 

The rest of the drive was filled with small talk and history of the land. Where Nicole would roam around in the summers and what she would do. It wasn’t until they turned up a dirt road on a hill did Nicole get really excited and pulled over. “Come on. Get out!”

Nicole fleed the car and waited for Waverly by the hood. She grabbed Waverly’s hand and ran up the grassy hill until they arrived at a clover patch. 

“Every year I roll down this hill and then walk back up to the patch. Always looking for a four leaf clover.” Nicole exclaimed. 

Waverly was giggling as they laid down and began rolling. Maybe they should have thought about placement as they began rolling. 

This was a accident waiting to happen. Surely. 

As luck would have it Waverly went a little airborne and Waverly’s knee collided right with her crotch. If Nicole was a man she was sure her dick and balls would have been broken and crushed. Instead her pelvic bone felt smashed and there was nothing she could do about it as they continued to roll.

It didn’t even seem that Waverly initially realized she had kneed Nicole. 

Until she wailed at least. Nicole tried not to. 

Honestly.

But fuck. That hurt. 

“Unghhh!” 

Her wailing sounded stupid but her vagina was now broken. 

Not really.

But it felt that way anyway.

Eventually the never ending hill ended and Nicole laid there. One hand covering her eyes and the other covering her crotch. As if her hand had magical healing powers.

It did not.

“Baby?” Waverly’s voice shook.

Nicole could feel Waverly’s hovering presence. Lifting her arm she opened one eye and smiled at the worried look on her girlfriends face. “I’m alright. Thank God I’m not a guy though.” 

Awkwardly shifting up on her knee’s Nicole hugs Waverly. It’s funny actually as her face is eye level to Waverly’s crotch. So naturally she buries her face in it. Waverly shudders a bit and tugs on her hair. 

“You know I love you on your knee’s cutie pie but this is not the place for it.” Waverly laughs. 

“You look so good from down here though.” Nicole mumbles into Waverly’s jean gladded center. “I never got to finish my breakfast either.” 

With a woman like Waverly in front of her it was easy to forget about the throbbing pain between her thighs. Momentarily anyway. Until she shifted. 

“Fuck.” 

“That’s what I thought my little leprechaun. Now get on up and let’s go look for a four leaf clover.” 

Nicole awkwardly got to her legs and walked like she had been riding bareback on a horse. Climbing back up the hill was torture but with an angels hand in hers she guessed that she really couldn’t complain too much. 

The patch of clovers finally came into view. Nicole pointed out the house on the hill. “That’s me granpappys house.” 

Sweet memories ran through her mind and the pain vanished. She was here with Waverly. That’s really all that mattered. Not the stitches in her chin or the knot on her head. The pelvic pain would eventually really vanish and she’d still be here. In a clover patch with the most amazing woman she had ever known. 

She was lucky. Despite a supposed holiday curse looking over them. 

“Five minutes. That’s all I ever give myself to look.” Nicole said as she dropped to her knees and began looking for a lucky clover. 

Waverly followed suit and before long they were giggling like children. It was a simple thing. Most people would probably find it silly or stupid even. Which made Nicole fall even deeper for Waverly. 

She’d had relationships before. It was when you enjoyed doing the simple mundane things with someone else when you knew they were the one. None of her other girlfriends took interest in her rock climbing or love of adventure. 

Waverly thrives in it. She yearned for more knowledge of whatever Nicole loved. 

Nicole glided her hands through a patch of clovers. Stopping at a certain off looking one. Her eyes must be deceiving her right?

“I-I found one. It’s a four leaf clover!” Nicole yelled in excitement. 

Waverly jumped up and down as if she were feeding off Nicole’s excitement. “Our lucks about to change!”

God she loved her.

“God I love you.” 

_Shit_.

“ You..you love me?” Waverly asked chin trembling.

Nicole sighed and stood up. Gathering Waverly into her arms. “I do. I really really love you Waverly Earp. I get it if it’s too soon for you but for me? You’re it. I said so in the hot air balloon but you’re the one Waverly. I love you.”

Waverly struggled against her. Waiting until Nicole looked her in the eyes. “It’s not too early. I’ve been denying it for weeks now. ‘ _Really in like_ ’  you. It’s love. How you can possibly love a thing like me back is beyond me but of course I do Nicole. I really love you.”

Nicole couldn’t stop herself from trembling with excitement if she tried. Arching her head back and screaming out to the sky. “IM IN LOVE WITH WAVERLY EARP!”

She crashed her lips into Waverly’s. Hungry for the love Waverly was spilling out. Growling a bit as Waverly nipped her bottom lip. 

“Nicole! Is that ye? Actin’ de maggot? Git yer arse’ up here!” 

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh as she heard her grandmother call her. “That’s me’ granny Eileen. Pappy Roy will be callin’ soon then.” 

Nicole walked them back to the car. Placing her four leaf clover in her wallet to keep it safe. Not that she needed it anymore: she had Waverly’s heart and love in her soul now. That’s all she really needed. 

Slowly they drove up the hill and parked. Nicole could see her granny and pappy standing on the front porch with the biggest smiles. 

“I see where the hair comes from.” Waverly joked. “Are you sure they’ll like me?”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “They’re gonna love you especially because I do. Now come on before the take the piss.”

Nicole opened her door and made her way around the car to open Waverly’s. Hand in hand they walked up the beaten path to the old rickety porch. “Granny, Pappy, this gorgeous lady is Waverly Earp.”

Within seconds Waverly was scooped into Eileens arms and hugged tightly. “Iz dat’ yer mot Nicole? Fine looking t’ing ain’t she?”

“Yeah Granny. She’s t’e best.” 

Pappy stepped forward and hugged Nicole. “She ain’t gammy, t’ats fer sure.” 

Switching grandparents they hugged again before Nicole took her girlfriend back in her arms. Kissing Waverly softly on her temple. 

“Ye must be knackered. Come in and make ye’ self comfy.” Eileen said as she gestured the pair inside. 

“I’ll grab the bags. Pappy a lil help?” Nicole asked. 

“Feck off. Big strong rock climber needin’ a old mans help for?” Roy laughed as he headed towards the car.

🍀☘️🍀☘️🍀☘️

Waverly was in heaven. Not only was she surrounded by history in the old house but it was Nicole’s heritage and history. Eileen showed her photo albums of Nicole through the summers. Every year she had been coming. Nicole was the cutest kid. Also seemed to be a bit injury prone. Half the photos showed her with some new scars or scrapes and bruises. 

Maybe it wasn’t all her doings after all.

“Granny. After a long flight, me feeling a little manky. I’ll show Waverly t’e attic and take a shower.” Nicole said with a sigh. 

Waverly quirked her brow. 

“Tryin’ ta be a slag in me house are ye Nicole?”

Nicole laughed. “Don’t be thick granny. We’re knackered and manky is all.” 

“Feck off then will ye.” 

Waverly giggled at the back and forth. She followed Nicole up the stairs and into the attic. “Is this were you stay during the summer?”

It looked like Nicole. Maybe an outdated one. Posters hanging on the walls. Trophies and medals lining up the shelves. “Fastest pie eater huh babe?”

Nicole laughed. “You tell me.”

“Fastest and the best I’ve ever had.” Waverly quipped back. “Now about this shower. You really do need one you egg head.”

Nicole smiled that smile that melted away any barriers Waverly dared try to put up. I mean Nicole was a professional rock climber and all. It’s not like she wouldn’t be able to figure out a way to climb the barriers and hop down on the other side anyway. 

The first thing Waverly noticed about the bathroom is how  _small_ the shower was. There would be no hanky panky going on in there. It was just a accident waiting to happen. 

Waverly had gotten better. Not at  not hurting  Nicole but more at knowing they were honest mistakes. Still...it was hard knowing she was the cause of so many unfortunate accidents. 

However that four leaf clover Nicole found could be the answer to their prayers. You never know. 

Waverly was left to figure out the shower by herself while Nicole went to fetch them both wash clothes and towels. Undressing quickly and stepping into the tub Waverly is pleased to find the handles aren’t complicated. She always hated using new showers. Sometimes that shit was difficult to figure out. 

It was quiet and relaxing underneath the hot steady stream of water. Melting away the funk of a long plane ride and the jitters of meeting Nicole’s grandparents. Lathering up her hair with her eyes closed a raspy voice spooks her. 

“Jesus you are sexy.” 

It was self defense. 

Realistically she should have  _known_ it was Nicole. 

However her brain and body reacted before they actually had time to process and think. Her fist connected with Nicole’s eye. At least she thinks it was Nicole’s eye. Her eyes were still closed after all. 

“What the fuck.” and then a loud boom as the body fell out of the tub and onto the floor. 

Waverly stuck her head out of the shower and there Nicole lay, stark naked, sprawled out on the tile floors. It would be funny if she didn’t just clock her girlfriend in the face. “Nicole?”

“Yeah baby?” 

It was a muffled reply. Followed by a light chuckle. “Great right jab. That’ll teach me from peeking in again.” 

“It’s not funny Nicole!” Waverly exclaimed as she watched Nicole’s naked body shake in laughter. 

Nicole stood up and Waverly watched as she made her way to the mirror. “It is a little funny. Who were you expecting to come in the shower with you? Freddy Kruger or Michael Myers?” 

Waverly whined. “I don’t know. My eyes were closed!” 

“Well I’m thankful at least that you’ll be prepared if someone else ever tries to join you uninvited. Yup, that’ll bruise up nicely.” Nicole laughed. 

Finishing up quickly in the shower, Waverly wraps a towel around herself before exiting. Nicole is propped up against the sink still naked. 

“A punch to the eye and I still don’t even get a peek?” Nicole joked. 

Waverly rolled her eyes with a grin before opening her towel briefly. “There perv. Now let me see your eye.” 

It wasn’t swelling, yet, a little red and absolutely going to evolve into a black eye. Perfect. Just perfect. 

“You’re grandparents are going to think I’m abusive.” Waverly groaned. 

Nicole shook her head before entering the shower. “Nah. Me granny will be quiet proud actually. She loves a gal who can protect herself.” 

Waverly hummed as she began applying her lotion and brushing her hair. “Are we going exploring?”

Nicole poked her head out of the shower. “Figured we’d take a walk and I can show you around. Have to be back for dinner though.” 

☘️🍀☘️🍀☘️🍀

After dressing in jeans, a faded blue and black flannel and a light coat and her hiking boots Nicole came down the stairs to find Waverly in similar clothing. Great minds think alike. 

“Ah jaysus. The feck happened to yer face Nic? Would ya be well?!” Granny snapped. 

The reddening of Waverly’s cheeks had Nicole melting a bit. “Waverly ‘it me. Spooked her is all.” 

Waverly looked mortified as she turned to Eileen. “Complete accident I swear. I had my eyes closed and, and I don’t know. My fist just flew.”

Eileen turned towards Waverly with a wink. “Jaysus girly. Take the puss off ye face. Savage ain’t ya and strong fer ya small self.” 

Waverly absentmindedly wiped her lips and chin and Nicole almost died right then and there. “It means take the sour look off your face babe.” 

Waverly turned even brighter if that was possible and Nicole decided to take her out of her misery. “Alright granny. We be off. Be back for dinner.” 

Nicole grabbed Waverly by the hand and dragged her out the front door. Waverly seemed a little frozen in place after the whole ‘wipe the puss off your face’ comment. She loved her sweet little innocent girlfriend so much. 

“Figured we’d go see the sheep and explore where I used to play as a kid. We can go see the Dublin Castle and anything else you want to see in a couple days.” Nicole said as she leads them down a dirt road.

Waverly stops in her tracks. “I can’t believe I just wiped off my chin in front of your grandma.” 

Nicole laughed and offered Waverly a piggy back ride which she happily accepted. “Pappy has a herd of sheep he keeps down the hill.”

At the end of the hill Waverly carefully slid off her back and Nicole unlatched the gate, rushing Waverly and herself in before any tried to escape. 

It was beautiful watching Waverly with the sheep. She was skipping and running with the sheep, falling in the grass and laying with the lambs. 

“ _Bahhhhh_ ” 

Nicole felt a sheep ram it’s head into the back of her knee’s. They always did this when she came home. She liked to think it was their way of showing her affection but more than likely they just wanted her out of their territory. 

“ _Bahhhhh_ ”

Another head ram and Nicole’s knee buckled causing her to trip into the grass. “Feck off ya arse!”

Waverly giggled and affectionally pet the rude sheep. “Be nice Nicole.” 

“It’s ramming me.” Nicole scolded.

Waverly grinned. “They missed you is all.” 

Nicole sat on the ground and continued to watch Waverly frolick and play with the sheep. She was glad that she had never brought another girl back to Ireland with her. This was special. Watching Waverly enjoy and  love  everything that made Nicole who she was, was magical. 

It took a little bit of coaxing but Nicole finally got Waverly to depart from the sheep. With the promise of stopping by a pond with plenty of ducks to fond over. 

Ireland really was beautiful. The land is what kept her coming back year after year, well that and her grandparents of course. The land was so expanse. Grassy hills and dirt roads. Plenty of amazing places to rock climb as well.

As they walked hand in hand down a beaten dirt path, path lined with a gray boulder rock wall on either side of the path and trees hanging over blocking the sunshine. Nicole jumped on top of the rock wall, hand out for Waverly to take. 

Only locals would know of the short cut to the pond and if you weren’t paying attention you would miss the slight opening between two tree’s. You just had to cross over a ditch to get to the pond from here. 

As Nicole pulled Waverly up onto the rock wall they both jumped down the other side. The ground was a little wetter than normal but Nicole wasn’t worried about a little mud on her shoes anyway. 

Pointing at the ditch Nicole gestures to Waverly. “Just gotta hop over and the pond is down that hill.” 

With her athletic and long legs the jump was child’s play to Nicole. Muscle memory as she had done this plenty of time through her years as well. She probably should have waited and helped her vertically challenged girlfriend across first but then again Waverly liked doing things her self. 

“Yeah. I’m not jumping over that.” Waverly sighed as she started a slow descent into the ditch. 

The ditch looked normal. Just filled with leaves and sticks. “I’m stuck.” 

Nicole furrowed her brows. “What do you mean you’re stuck?”

Waverly gestured wildly at her feet. “It’s muddy. It’s like it’s suctioning my shoes. Can’t move. Therefore, I am  _stuck_.”

She was such a little smart ass sometimes. 

Nicole sighed. “Alright. I’ll help you out.”

What’s a little bit more mud on her shoes anyway? That’s what hiking boots where made for anyway. 

Cautiously she eyed the part of the ditch Waverly found herself stuck in. Opting to enter the ditch closest to her. As soon as her boots made contact with the ‘ _ground_ ’  Nicole groaned. 

Instantly her boots sink into the deceivingly wet ground. With the eerie sound of a slurp as the mud encases her boots. “Jaysus, what de feck.” 

With a little bit of maneuvering Nicole free’s herself, getting closer to Waverly until a fatal step sinks her to her knee’s in mud. Out of pure instinct Nicole flails around tugging on sticks and grass to pull herself up. “It’s a feckin’ bog?”

She see’s Waverly trying to stifle her own giggling. Nicole knows she must look like a big monster at this point. “Yer sure ye stuck?” 

Waverly nods and squish’s her feet around to make her point. Nicole fights through the bog to take another step, effectively sinking to her thighs and ass. “Der’s no way yer as stuck as me.”

“I’m up to me feckin arse in mud!” Nicole roars out. Half laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

Waverly’s white hiking boots have the tiniest bit of mud on them. 

Waverly twists her legs around and miraculously becomes free. Nicole can’t help but glare at her with her jaw hung open. 

“Oops! I really was stuck though. Hold on. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll find something to get you out.” Waverly teases. 

Nicole rolls her eyes as she fidgets in the mud. Trying to free her long legs from the quicksand like mud. “Gobshite! T’aint a ditch no more. It’s a feckin bog.” 

With a little, and by a little she means a lot, of struggle Nicole free’s herself.  _Almost_ losing her boot in the process. Just as Waverly comes back with a stick resembling a whooping switch. As if that would have been any help. 

Climbing out of the ditch with leaves and mud falling off of her Nicole comes face to face with a family enjoying their day out. 

A wide eyed little red headed girl looks up at her mother. “Mam’my. Wat’s wrong wit dat slag?” 

Nicole can’t even blame the child. She looked a wreck. 

The mother shielded the child’s eyes tugging her hand to guide them away from Nicole. With a disgusted look on her face she eyes Nicole up an down. “Feckin kids t’ese days. Totally locked in de middle of de day. Moran!”

All she wanted to do was rescue her girlfriend and take her to the pond. Nicole waved happily at the family as they spit off expletives at her as they hurried past her. Kill me’ with kindness right? 

“You look like a fool.” Waverly giggled as Nicole finally reached her. “You’re so Irish here. I fucking love it.”

Once Waverly’s lips touched her own, she didn’t care about the fact that her jeans were damp and muddy. It didn’t matter that there was mud squishing in her boots as Waverly’s tongue swiped across her lips. 

The only thing that mattered in the moment was the fact that they were here together. In Ireland and making memories they’d never forget. 

With a final peck to strawberry lips Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly’s. “Come on. Let’s go see the ducks.” 

Waverly giggled and her smile reached her eyes: little crinkles and all. “Okay. First things first, I’ve gotta find a puddle to wash my shoes off. I’m a mess.” 

Nicole groaned and watched as Waverly skipped away with a wink over her shoulder. 

Nicole never thought she’d see the day when she became a bog monster just to help a damsel in distress. Her damsel though. Waverly was worth every bit of mud that was invading her boxers at the moment. No matter how uncomfortable she was. 

Anything for Waverly.

☘️🍀☘️🍀☘️🍀☘️🍀

Waverly was trying to be quiet. Which Nicole hated. It was the only option though as they were only one floor above Eileen and Roy. 

With one hand pulling fiery red hair and biting her wrist she was trying to stifle her moans. 

“Close.  _fuck_.  Don’t stop.” She whispered. 

Waverly felt Nicole chuckle against her, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. 

Of course Nicole wasn’t going to stop. She was the one who started this. Telling Waverly she could melt the tension right off of her. 

With Nicole between her legs doing supernatural things with her tongue, it was just a matter of seconds and certain twist of fingers before she exploded. 

Waverly arched her back and roughly tugged Nicole’s hair as she came. She was quiet on the outside but screaming inside her head. Her stomach rippling and convulsing, she slammed her hand on the wall behind the bed. 

A little too hard. 

Perfect timing though really. As a trophy falls off the shelf and tumbles right on Nicole’s head. 

Waverly hisses when she feels Nicole jerk from the sudden whack on the head. “What the hell was that!”

_Hey...she was sensitive too._

She could barely breathe never the less answer Nicole. It was pretty funny though seeing Nicole rub her head underneath the sheet. 

When she gained back the strength of her limbs Waverly picks the trophy up. 

“Oh baby.” Waverly laughs as Nicole climbs up from underneath the sheet. 

Laughing too hard to say anything she hands the trophy over to Nicole who looks bewildered and rubbing her head. 

Waverly watched the smile appear on her face as she read it. 

**_Best Pie Eater 2016_ **

🍀☘️🍀☘️🍀☘️🍀☘️

_March 17th: Saint Patrick’s Day._

Waverly was decked out in green. 

She was in Ireland for Christ’s sake so of course she was. 

Celebrating St Pattys day with the Irish meant going all out. 

Skin tight dark wash jeans with a green crop too. Showing off enough midriff to distract Nicole through out the day. Green high top converses and a four leaf clover painted on her face. 

She was ready to party. 

When she walked down the stairs to find Nicole and her grandparents Waverly was not expecting a roar of laughter to boom around her. 

Everyone else was wearing their normal clothes. Just a hint of green on them. Waverly looked over her outfit again. 

She looked like a tourist. Just great.

“Baby. No you look amazing.” Nicole gushed as Waverly blushed. 

“Dey gonna t’ink you’re an eejit.” Eileen laughed. “Let em’ gawk. We’ll be gettin fluthered any ways.” 

Waverly hid her face in Nicole’s neck. Inhaling the calming vanilla scent. “Can I paint a four leaf clover on you?” 

She didn’t want to be the only one looking a little foolish. And Nicole loved her so she’d make a fool out of herself for Waverly any day of the week. 

“Of course. Come on. Make it quick doe, de ready to get a dark one.” Nicole agreed. 

They raced upstairs and in to the bathroom. Waverly sat Nicole on the toilet and began applying the paint. Nicole squirmed a bit.

“Is it supposed to be hot and itchy?” Nicole asked.

Waverly scrunched her eyebrows as she put the finishing touches on the clover. Right under Nicole’s beauty mark below her eye. It looked cute there. Maybe a little red but super cute.

“No. I don’t think so. It didn’t make me feel that way.” Waverly answered. 

Nicole grabbed the bottle off the counter and began reading the ingredients. “Shit. Nickel. I’ve got a slight allergy to that.” 

Waverly watched with wide eyes as Nicole vegans furiously scrubbing the clover off. Waverly grabbed a washcloth and lathered soap to try and help. 

With it washed off there was just a deep red clover shaped burn on Nicole’s cheek. It wasn’t green but it was actually kind of cute.

Waverly ghosted her fingers over it. “Does it still burn? I’m sorry cutie!” 

Nicole shook her head. “A bit but it’s fine. Kinda cool lookin ain’t it?”

Waverly guesses the earth shattering orgasm from last night didn’t break the holiday curse. At least she wasn’t full of pent up sexual tension though so that was a plus. 

After a good laugh and Eileen and Roy making fun of Nicole they all rode into town together to watch the parade. 

Waverly buzzed with excitement as Nicole guided her through the crowd. A loud boisterous voice yelled out through the crowd.

“Nic! Ya feckin donkey. Git yer arse ova here!” 

Nicole smiled and pushed through the crowd leading Waverly to the front of the street. “Waverly t’is me cousin Patty. He’s a gobshite t’is one is.”

Before she knew it Waverly was lifted off the ground in a bear hug by Patty. She could tell he had already been drinking. She was excited though and hugged him back.

“What’s a fine looking t’ing like you doin wit’ a slag like ‘er” Patty asked as he set her back down. 

He was tall and pale just like Nicole. Hair a bit more orange than red but handsome none the less. Waverly looked between Nicole and Patty unsure of what to say.

“Ay, I’m only codding ya. Here, sit. Sit” Patty laughed as he guided Waverly to a camper chair. 

She couldn’t believe it. She was going to watch the Dublin St Patrick’s Day parade at the front of the crowd. “Thank you so much. I’m so excited.” 

Patty laughed as he pulled four more chairs out. “Ya delira and excira bout’ it t’en? Nic, git ya fillie a pint of de black stuff. Me too ya donkeys arse’!”

Eileen and Roy sat in the chairs and pulled out a flask beside her. Patty pulled up his chair and scooter close to Waverly. “Ya’ walkin’ de streets’ wit’ us after the parade?”

Waverly didn’t have time to answer before Nicole came back and handed her a Guinness. “Thanks baby. Are we walking with Patty after the parade?” 

“Dis jack arse always makes a holy show outta himself. Course we’re goin in t’e tear wit’ him.”

Waverly giggled as she watched Patty and Nicole interact. It was fun to watch Nicole’s Irish accent come out the more she was around her family. Waverly herself wasn’t the biggest fan of Guinness but it seemed pretty important so she chugged it down, to the amusement of Patty who roared and cheered as she finished. 

Once the parade started Waverly was in awe. The floats were gigantic and so well put together. 

Ballet dancers in green tights dancing beautifully across the street. Throwing out candy and little knick knacks. 

It was truly a magical experience when the marching bands stormed through. It was super loud and so mesmerizing. Roy elbowed her and offered the flask which Waverly took gratefully. She wanted the taste of Guinness off of her tongue. 

Whiskey. 

That she could deal with. Waverly took a massive gulp, impressing Roy, before she passed it back. She was an Earp. She could handle her whiskey, thank you very much. 

The parade continued with people dressed as leprechauns throwing out golden chocolate coins. Nicole and Patty giggles and shoved each other as they ran out in the street to collect as many as they could.

This was a side of Nicole that Waverly hadn’t ever seen before. Acting like a child with no cares and responsibilities in the world. Her heart beat harder for it. She could fall in love with every part of Nicole. 

“T’is be t’e best chocolate.” Nicole panted as she shoved chocolate at Waverly. 

Nicole was carefree. Red hair flying wildly in the breeze. Red clover burn prominent on her face and a dimpled grin smiling at her. “I love you.”

Nicole’s chocolate eyes melted. “I love you too baby.” 

The stitches in Nicole’s chin weren’t important. Well maybe a little. The light bruising around her eye wasn’t what actually mattered. 

Their love was what mattered. Their lips barely brushed before two cups of green liquid appeared in front of their faces. 

“Quit snoggin’. Drink yer green beer!” Patty laughed. 

Waverly accepted the beer and sniffed it. Smelled just like the cheap beer back home except with some green dye. They cheered before chugging the cup. Patty and Nicole crushed the plastic cup over their heads and Waverly almost choked on her last sip. 

With the parade over Waverly grips Nicole’s hand as they bid goodbye to Eileen and Roy. Patty had promised to make St Patrick’s Day rememberable for Waverly.Waverly didn’t have the heart to tell him how any moment she spent with Nicole was what made it so special. 

Three hours and six pubs later, along with six Guinness’s, Waverly was feeling a little woozy. Stouts were never her favorite but when in Rome...or more accurately Ireland. 

Nicole convinced Patty to stop for lunch. Even found a vegan spot for her. Waverly ordered the Vegan coddle and grimaced when Patty ordered black pudding.

With Nicole out to the bathroom, Patty was talking a mile a minute. With his accent and the beer flooding her mind Waverly was completely lost but laughing the whole time. 

Time slowed down though when she caught a glimpse of Nicole coming closer. Walking in slow motion it felt like. Nicole was gorgeous. Even if she looked like she had been in a fight the night before. 

Waverly stumbled out of her chair. She wanted to treat Nicole like she had been treated by her. So Waverly pulled her chair out for her, Nicole grinned and kissed her cheek before starting to sit down. 

A loud group of drunk tourists caught her attention though as they started loudly singing. Waverly jerked the chair backwards and watched  in slow motion  as Nicole continued to sit and land hard on her ass on the hardwood floors. 

Patty roared in laughter as Nicole groaned and shot up. Massaging and rubbing her butt cheeks. “Feckin’ hell.” 

“Waverly ya ossified?” Patty asked in between laughs. 

Waverly chuckled and sat back down as Nicole did. “Nah. Just cursed around the holidays.” 

Through lunch Waverly and Nicole explained their ‘ _holiday curse_ ’ to Patty. Leaving out certain  _ intimate _ details. Patty looked blue in the face by the end of it. Out of breath from laughing the whole time. 

“Ye feckin’ wit me right? You didn’t leg it quickly Nic? No offense Waverly.” Patty asked.

Nicole shot a look at him. “T’is all true Patty. Not gonna leg it either. She’s perfect. I love her.” 

As they ventured back out into the chaos and madness of the pubs Waverly got a little anxious about the size of the crowd and how rambunctious and maddening they seemed. 

Nicole must have sensed it as she squeezed her hand tighter. “I got you babe.” 

Waverly believed her. Nothing would happen to her as long as she was with Nicole. Nicole grounded her. Kept her safe. Loved her. Plus if anything happened to her Wynonna would kick Nicole’s ass. Or at least attempt to. 

Wynonna. 

She would get a kick out of Nicole and her accent right now. Secretly she pulled out her phone and recorded Nicole and Patty talking. It was a little slurred but fully Irish. Tapping away on her phone she quickly sends it to her stupidly adorable sister. 

She knew for a fact Wynonna would be making fun of her for all her injuries to Nicole. It was only right for Nicole to get some harassing as well. 

** [Wy  🥃 ]  ** _Holy shit. I am never letting Haught live that down. Have fun baby girl. Get fucked up and then fuc—_

Waverly quickly switched her phone off as they entered a new bar. “Please. No more Guinness.” 

Waverly was served a whiskey neat as Nicole licked the foam off her lips. She wasn’t sure how Nicole could stand to drink so much of the stout but to each their own. 

Hustling again through the cobble stone streets, as the sun starts it’s journey south the trio is stopped when they hear a song. A older group of Irish men start to sway and slam their stouts on outside tables as they sing. 

_Come the day and come the hour,_

_Come the power and the glory!_

_We have come to answer our country's call,_

_From the four proud provinces of Ireland_

Waverly looks to Patty and Nicole as they sway back and forth and start to sing. 

_Ireland, Ireland,_

_Together standing tall!_

_Shoulder to shoulder,_

_We'll answer Ireland's call!_

Waverly was drunk. Beyond drunk. Here she was drinking in Ireland with her Irish girlfriend and cousin. Of course she would be fucking wrecked. She was always extra frisky when she was drunk. Maybe it was time to ditch Patty and head back home. 

“Sweetie pie...” Waverly whispered before tugging on Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole whipped around, eyes a little glazed, “Hey cutie.” 

Lifting Nicole hands to her lips, she lightly grazes her tongue her the pad of Nicole’s thumb. “You ready to head back?” 

Nicole’s chocolate eyes turned black instantly. She threw a wave and a “Bye Patty!” Over her shoulder before pulling Waverly along the opposite direction. 

Waverly giggled. “No proper goodbye?”

She was pulled into a alley and gently pushed against damp bricks. “Feck him. I want you.” 

Waverly got to work on kissing Nicole’s warm vanilla scented neck as Nicole texted for an Uber. 

She was horny. Though not quiet desperate enough for a quick bang in a damp and dirty alley where anyone could just walk up. Although with Nicole pressing up against her the way she was she might change her mind. 

Thankfully the Uber showed up just as Waverly’s resolve was breaking. 

After twenty minute ride in the back of an Uber Nicole threw Waverly over her shoulder as they entered the house. It was dead quiet, lights off.

They were banging into bookcases and giggling loudly. Waverly felt her head almost collide with the wooden staircase as Nicole swiveled around with the grace of a new born giraffe. 

“ _Shhh_...granny and pappy are sleeping.” Nicole whisper yelled as she set Waverly down. 

Like two teenagers they raced up the stairs tripping every other step. ‘ _Shhh-ing_ ’  each other as they went. Waverly isn’t too sure when her shoes and shirt came off but she wasn’t complaining when Nicole was kissing her neck  like _that_ as they finally entered her room and they quietly  **_slammed_** the door shut. 

Waverly is sloppy and she knows it. It doesn’t seem to matter as she tips her chin up enough to capture Nicole’s lips is a messy and languid kiss. Her mouth is instantly filled with the weight of Nicole’s tongue and Guinness. 

It doesn’t taste as bad when it’s combined with Nicole.

Releasing a panting sigh Waverly shoves Nicole backwards until she’s seated on the bed. “Feisty. I like it” Nicole growls out.

Waverly makes a show of taking her bra off slowly and shimmying out of her jeans as she gets closer. Settling on her knee’s in front of Nicole as she works on getting her out of her own jeans. 

“Let me take care of you.” Waverly whispers as she flings the jeans somewhere in the room. 

Kissing up pale thighs, leaving a nip or two, Waverly inches her fingers closer to heaven...

Until the door flings open just as Waverly tasted the rainbow. Waverly jerked around effectively ripping her fingers not so gently out of Nicole’s pot of gold. 

“FUCK!!” Nicole yelled out. 

“Who is in me feckin’ house.” Roy stumbled in with a shotgun with one eye open. 

“Pappy what the feck!” Nicole yelped as she tried to shield Waverly and herself while tending to her nether regions. 

It was too late though. Waverly was stark naked in front of Roy. He blearily rubbed his eyes as he seemed to remember there were guests in his house.

“Feck me. Sorry girlies. I t’ink I’ll see me self out.” Roy stuttered as he whipped around and ran out.

Waverly was drunk and mortified. “Baby. Fuck. Are you okay?” 

Nicole moaned out of pain in stead of the pleasure she was experiencing moments earlier. “It feels like Freddy Krueger was trying to get to third base. Baby you gotta file them nails down.”

At least Nicole still had a sense of humor about her. 

“Sleep?” Waverly asked.

Nicole nodded and Waverly climbed into bed and together they shuffled underneath the blankets and cuddled. 

“I don’t know why we even bother to have sex around the holidays.” Nicole teased as she gave Waverly a small kiss. 

Waverly groaned. “It was good last night. Except for the trophy falling on your head.” 

Nicole instinctually rubbed at the back of her head. “I’m lucky that’s a light trophy. But fuck if it wasn’t worth it to feel you like that.” 

Waverly sighed. That was true. Nicole could deal with a little knot on the back of her head. “Do you promise to take me to Blarney castle tomorrow?” 

Sleepily Nicole chuckled. “I promise baby. Now go to sleep. I love you.”

Waverly listened to Nicole’s breathing even out and knew her red headed beauty was out cold. She still couldn’t believe she was in Ireland. Went to a real St Patrick’s day parade and partied with the Irish. 

Blarney Stone. 

She was just going to make sure Nicole wasn’t anywhere near her when she reached forward to give the limestone a kiss. 

The last thing she needed was for Nicole to fall to her death over kissing a damn stone.

Waverly kissed the six little stitches underneath Nicole’s chin. Ghosted her fingers over the deep red clover still visible on her chin and laid a light kiss to the deeper bruising over Nicole’s eye.

It was funny really. Her part Irish girlfriend was the unluckiest person she had ever known. Even with finding a four leaf clover. Though she knew Nicole would refute everything she was saying. Nicole would say she was the luckiest woman in the world. 

They had survived another holiday though, even with the _unluck of the Irish_. 

🍀☘️🍀☘️🍀☘️🍀

**Author's Note:**

> When will these two learn? Oh...never. Okay. More fun stuff to write about then!


End file.
